galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Alice of the Agent
Metal Alice of the Agent appeared in 2010 TV series called Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Metal Alice of the Agent (エージェントのメタルA（アリス Ējento no Metaru Arisu) is a high ranking member of Matrintis. Metal Alice is Robogog's personal attendant and the marshal of Matrintis who is the first high spec Matroid built by Robogog to serve him. In battle, she is able able to shoot the breast-like G Cup Buster (Gカップバスター Jī Kappu Basutā) missiles on her chest, as well as the knowledge to calculate any factor and uses previous battle data to enhance specs on future Matroid designs. She wields the Alice Pad (A（アリス）パッド Arisu Paddo) with the Alice Pad Sword (A（アリス）パッドソード Arisu Paddo Sōdo) mode that allows her to summon the Bibi Soldiers and the Bibi Bugs to fight for Matrintis, and converts the Bibi Bugs into the Bibi Nails (ビービネイル Bībi Neiru), as so they can burrow into then enlarge the Matroids. Prior to encountering the Goseiger, Metal Alice had a brief encounter with the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger when she investigated a temple and was stopped by them. After using a prototype version of Zan-KT against them, she backed away with her research material intact. After attempting to talk him to back away from the fight in their first encounters, Metal Alice has since become a frequent rival of Gosei Knight. After being destroyed by Wonder Gosei Great, Metal Alice loses Robogog's respect as he deems her model low spec and installs a Punishment Bomb on her rebuilt body to keep her in her place. But after reviving Buredo-RUN, and being saved by him, Metal-Alice developed an interest in the concept of friendship while starting to realize that the Goseigers can not be underestimated. Soon on the eve of the final battle, after learning that Robogog only kept her around in order to perfect Buredo-RUN into an ideal servant, Metal-Alice restores Buredo-RUN's memory and sets up a scheme with him to do away with Robogog. She then sacrifices herself to take Buredo-RUN's place as a suicide bomber, letting Super GoseiRed detonate her Punishment Bomb. Metal Alice just survived the explosion, and was approached by Buredo-RUN after Robogog was destroyed. However, now his old nature was restored, Buredo-RUN had no need for her. Despite her previous acts of kindness towards him, Buredo-RUN showed Metal Alice no mercy and brutally destroyed her. She is a cold and unfeeling machine dedicated to the Matrintis' cause. She believes machines to be superior to humans. She initially held Robogog in high regard, being angered that the body he made for her was damaged, but following her initial defeat, Robogog's constant abuse causes her to be fearful of him. She eventually began to grow feelings for the newly inducted Buredo-RUN, after he took a hit meant for her, causing her to question the Matrintis' view of friendship. Powers and Abilities * She can teleport short distances to dodge attacks. * She is also a capable hand to hand fighter. * She can generate blue electricity to blast her enemies. Arsenals * Alice Pad (A（アリス）パッド Arisu Paddo): A computer tablet that she uses for basic functions such as teleportation and activating the Bibi Nails. * Alice Pad Sword (A（アリス）パッドソード Arisu Paddo Sōdo): The Alice Pad unfolds into a spear like sword she uses for battle. * G Cup Buster (Gカップバスター Jī Kappu Basutā): Metal-Alice fires two missiles from her chest. * Bibi Nails (ビービネイル Bībi Neiru): After acquiring the Bibi Bugs nest, she modified them into Bibi Nails that burrow into Matroids and enlarge them. See Also * Metal Alice Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sea Creatures Category:Robots Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Marina Inoue Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Super Sentai Universe